djingisfandomcom-20200214-history
Grönområden
=Vikten av en stark grönblå stadsplanering= Movium, SLU och Lunds kommun lyfter i en relativt ny rapport fram vikten av att planera och bygga med en grönblå stadsplanering som grund. I denna rapport lyfts värdet av våra gröna miljöer fram ur fem aspekter: klimat, attraktivitet, livskvalitet och hälsa samt ekonomi. Rapporten betonar att genom att planera en stad, stadsdel, med extra omsorg om de miljöer där vi vistas, bor, leker och rör oss i vardagen skapas förutsättningar för en hållbar framtid såväl ekonomiskt, socialt och ekologiskt. I planeringen av Solbjersområdet saknas mycket av detta perspektiv och det är synd när kommunen har ambitionen att här skapa en ny stadsdel med gröna förtecken och den första etappen av den nya stasdelen Brunnshög NE som i sitt visionsdokumnet lyfter fram många fina mål och visioner med området. Den moderna stadsdelen Solbjer Struktur och skala Målet för Solbjer är en tät stadsdel med ideal som Hamamrby sjöstad i Stockholm och Sockerbruksområdet i Lund men även Dockanområdet i Malmö. Detta mål borde ha fått disktuerats i de dialogmöten som kommunen har bjudit in till. Är dessa redan byggda miljöer morgondagens ideal? Och är det platsen för detta i Lund men en täthet som är högre än Malmös och Stockholms, högre för att man i dessa miljöer har ett hav som skapar rymd och luft om än inte ytor för rörelse och vistelse. Och är detta det moderna, förebilder delvis byggda och planerade på 1990-talets slut. Planillustrationen visar en mångfald av boendemiljöer vilket ses som positivt däremot borde detta studeras vidare. Se gärna arkitektur 7/2012, När variationen blir monoton. ''”I distinktionen mellan en miljö där alla uttryck planeras i detalj från början och en miljö som formas av att många viljor existerar sida vid sida ryms också en betydligt större och allvarligare fråga: byggs staden som ett uttryck för det liv som ska levs i den eller som en föreskrift om hur livet ska levas?” ''s 78 Johan Johansson. Hur blir livet i de inre bostäderna innan för de större byggnaderna med insyn direkt över och på de lägre byggnaderna. Uteplatser, plats för att sola, leka, grilla etc. Var ska det ske i liggande förslag? En sektion genom dessa gårdar visar tydligt problemet med skugga, avskildhet och insyn. Den mänskliga skalan och vår i vår kultur behov av viss avskildhet skapar här många ytor som blir svåranvända, inre boendemiljöer som kräver avskärmadne gardiner för att skapa den privata sfär som vi ofta vill ha. Men eventueltl ska Solbjer endast bebos av internationella studenter och forskare med andra behov och vanor. Men om Solbjer ska bli en stadsdel i Lund med och för lundabor där vi kan leva bra vardagsliv och semesterdagar krävs en bearbetning av måtten för att skapa en fungerande miljö. Barns miljö Var ska leken vara och hur ses på livsmiljöerna i stadsdelen? De inre uppdelade gårdsmiljöerna och radhusmiljöerna erbjuder inga sammanhängande miljöer för utevistelse för vuxna och barn. Två förskolor med en friyta på 35-40 kvm per barn är bra i denna täta miljö. Däremot är friyta inte detsamma som gårdsyta vilket kan innebära problem i den vidare projekteringen. Planbeskrivningen lyfter fram att en lekpark ska anläggas i det ena kvarteret. Detta syns som en del av förskolegården i illustrationen men tanken är oklar. Alla skolmiljöer ska vara utformade efter verksamhetens och barnens behov. Lunds sju skolgårds mål tar tydligt upp utemiljöns betydelse. Speciella lekparker behöver inte regleras i plan eller illustration för att skapa en bra vardagsmiljö för barnen. Däremot bör denna säkerställas om den illustrerade lekparken ska innebära något mer, fler åldrar än förskolemiljön eller annat. Bör inte en allmän lekpark i så fall ligga på allmän platsmark? Och lek behöver inte regleras på parkmark så det är otydligt vad som menas. Samtliga Lunds skolor ska vara tillgängliga efter verksamhetens slut för lek och vistelse. Miljöbyggprogram Syd klass A gäller för området i enlighet med beskrivning och program. Är detta möjligt, förslaget lyfter planbeskrivningen fram behovet av gröna fasader och tak för att åstadkomma en hållbar miljö. Visionen är ett ”europeiskt föredöme för hållbart stadsbyggande”! s 8 planbeskrivningen ”Gårdarna förutsätts vara växtrika lummiga miljöer i enlighet med miljöbyggprogram Syd…., ” En from förhoppning som inte följs upp i planen med krav eller bestämmelser. Hur ska detta följas upp och drivas igenom? Park är mer än grönska Byggnadsstruktur, grönsstruktur och gatustruktur är tillsammans stadsdelens struktur. De gröna miljöerna: trädgårdsrum, parkstråk, parker och naturområden, privata, offentliga och allmänna, bidrar på olika sätt och olika plan till en fungerande grön struktur. Deras utformning och tillgänglighet påverkar deras funktion och betydelse. Med människan i fokus är den tillgängliga grönskan viktig. Med ett större biologiskt perspektiv har all grönska ett värde, fåglar och insekter bryr sig inte om fastighetsgränser. Inte heller vatten. Grönska ger möjlighet att skapa ett bra lokalt klimat och bidrar till ett större. Inom Solbjer ses grönska som park oavsett dess förutsättning. För att visa på att området har gott om gröna ytor och parmark redovisas t o m park på ytor i direkta trafikmiljöer. I den täta staden ska park vara kvalitativ och rekreativ. Vi har inte råd att benämna restytor i trafikmiljöer som parkmark och därmed missa behovet av den värdefulla parken genom en lek med siffror. Planbeskrivningen gör just en lek med siffror utan att inse hur dessa små, smala stråk och restytor just endast är ytor som binder samman, skapar möjlighet till biologisk mångfald och eventuellt genom komplettering av gröna fasader och tak en möjlighet att fördröja dagvatten. Men dessa ytor ger inte förutsättningar att skapa de rekreativa klvalitativa parkmiljöer vi behöver för att skapa en attraktiv stadsdel med höga värden för livskvalitet, hälsa och välbefinnande. 700 bostäder ger lågt räknat 1400 boende, troligen betydligt fler, x 2,3 ger 1600 personer. Park på 0,5 ha ger en mycket låg andel rekreativ parkmiljö. Ytterligare park är svår att beräkna då den ena är endast ett stråk med stora höjdskillnader och den andra domineras av en fördröjningsdamm. Den nya parken i söder ca 1350 kvm inkl cykelslinga som binder smamn området med den befintliga Bananparken innebär naturligtvis möjligheter. Men det är dock mycket få nya ytor för de kommande boende. Detta bör lyftas fram tydligare då det ställer nya krav på intilliggande allmänna ytor. I genomförandebeskrivningen lyfts inte behovet fram av en förnyelse av intilliggande rekreativa miljöer för att säkerställa en god miljö. Bananparken kommer genom den nya planerade bebyggelsen i ett nytt sammanhang. Detta bör lyfts fram och studeras mer än vad som lyfts fram i planbeskrivning och genomförandebeskrivning. Hur ska Bananparken klara de nya boendegrupperna och två nya förskolor i sin direkta närhet? Stadens allmänna platser är oerhört viktiga och ska naturligtvis användas men de måste också förändras i takt med sin tid och sina nya sammanhang. Till detta bör det avsättas resuser och ett genomförande ingå vid en explaotering av intilliggande nya områden. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.